A Blast to the Past
by roseangel21
Summary: Christine Davis, a modern day descendant of Christine Daae, has recurring dreams/nightmares about being burned at a stake and a man dressed in black. One night, Christine falls asleep in modern day New York 2014 and wakes up in Transylvania 1888. Story takes place before and during the movie Van Helsing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Phantom of the Opera. All credits of Van Helsing goes to Universal Pictures and all credits of Phantom of the Opera goes to Warner Bros. Pictures and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

_Prologue_

Late one evening, Christine was lying in bed asleep, having the same dream that she's been having for the past six months. Every night in the dream, Christine would be running through the woods, dressed in a forest green dress. In her dreams, she was always being playfully chased by a man who was dressed in black. And he would always catch her every time. Then the scene would change from happy and content to complete and utter fear. Christine would find herself tied to a wooden stake, struggling to get loose. Then she saw the same man, who was in the woods with her, being held back by a group of men.

_"Vlad, please help me!" _she would always cry out. _"Don't let them do this! Don't let them hurt me! Help me, Vlad, please!"_

But no matter how much she would call out to him, he could never get to her. He was always being held back by the men who made sure he wouldn't go near her. Then one of the men would come towards her with a lit torch and he would light the piles of wood that surrounded her on fire. Christine's eyes widened with fear as she saw the flames.

Christine screamed as the flames gotten bigger and closer to her. The ropes around her seemed to get tighter as she struggled against them. But no matter what she did, she could never get free.

_"CHRISTINE!"_

Then Christine's eyes snapped opened and she jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. Every night, she would have this dream and every night it would always end the same. Christine looked over at the clock on her nightstand, which read 2:47 am. Christine just sighed and laid her head back on the pillow and went to close her eyes, until she heard a voice calling her name.

"Christine…Christine…"

Christine opened her eyes, sat up in bed and looked around her room. She looked around for the person who owns the voice, but no one was there.

"Come back to me, Christine…Come back…" the voice called again.

Christine just shook her head, thinking that she just imagined it. She looked around her room once more before she lay back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry that the prolouge is so short, but not to worry the story will get better. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I do hope soon! And for those who are reading my Labyrinth story: Help from an Unlikely Source, don't worry that story will be updated soon.

So please tell me what you think and if anyone has any idea for this story and/or for Help from an Unlikely Source, let me know by reviewing or by sending me a message.

see you soon,

roseangel21


	2. Family History Part 1

Greeting fellow readers and writers! I would like to thank you for those who visited and review my story! To see the outfits and characters pictures, go to my polyvore which for this story is now available. Link is on my profile/bio.

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Phantom of the Opera. All credits of Van Helsing goes to Universal Pictures and all credits of Phantom of the Opera goes to Warner Bros. Pictures and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

Chapter 1

Family History Part 1

The familiar smells of bacon, eggs, and toast awoken Christine up from her sleep. Christine looked over at the clock, which read 6:50, and laughed to herself.

"If I smell breakfast this early, that can only mean one thing," Christine said to herself, as she gotten out of bed. "The boys are here and Z's cooking."

Christine walked out of her room and down the hall. No sooner when she was in the hall, the same voice from last night calls out to her again.

"Christine… Come back to me, Christine… Come back…"

Christine stopped dead in her tracks and looked around her. This time, the voice sounded like a desperate plea, almost begging to her. The voice sounded so lonely, sad and very familiar. Christine just shook it off and walked down the hall and into the living room.

There she was greeted by three of her closest friends; Matthew Turner, Carter Blaine and Zelos Valentine. Christine then saw her best friend, roommate and Zelos's sister, Zoey Valentine in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Had a rough night again?" Zelos asked Christine, referring to the bags under her eyes and her unruly curly brown hair.

"Yeah, I kinda did. It seems to be getting worse." Christine answered, plopping down in a chair.

"Was it the dream again?" Zoey asked from the kitchen, as she took the orange juice out the refrigerator.

"You guessed it." Christine replied.

"How long have you been having them, Chris?" Carter asked Christine.

"For about six months now." Christine said, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"You went to see somebody about those dreams yet?" Matt asked.

"I did. I went to see some dream specialists and they believe it has to do something with my family history." Christine answered. "That's why I had my parents send me some of the old family journals. Plus, I need them those journals for the project in history class."

"Speaking of that project, did you bring the trunk from home, Zel?" Zoey asked her brother.

"Yeah, sis, it's in my car. They guys and I will bring it up after breakfast before we leave for the university." Zelos answered.

"Good, 'cause breakfast is ready." Zoey said, as she, Zelos, Carter, Matt and Christine went into the dining area.

After breakfast, the boys brought up the trunk into the apartment, as Christine went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water seems to make Christine feel a bit more relax, making her forget about her dream. After her shower, Christine wrapped a large towel around her and went into her room to get dress. Christine walks out her room wearing a long sleeved navy blue top, blue jeans and black high heels. Then she went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Chris? Chris, are you still in the bathroom?" Zoey called from the living room.

"Yeah, Z, what's up?" Christine answered back.

"I think you need to see this right now." Zoey said, sounding serious.

Christine finished brushing her teeth, brushed her hair and went into the living room. She saw the boys were already gone. Zoey, dressed in a red top, blue shorts and tan wedge sandals, was looking through an old black trunk. Zoey was sitting down in front of the trunk with two old looking journals in her lap.

"Z, what's wrong?" Christine asked, sitting down next to Zoey. "You're as pale as a sheet."

"Chris, you know those dreams you've been having? I think my family history has something to do with it." Zoey answered, facing Christine.

"What do you mean, Z?" Christine asked, confusion written on her face.

"Read this." Zoey replied, handing Christine a journal. "That's from my ancestor, Valerious the Elder."

Christine took the journal and opened it to where the book marker was.

"Today was a day of a great tragedy for me. My son, Vladislaus Valerious, lost his one true love. Her name was Christine. The people of our village accused Christine of bewitching my son and of being a witch. Believing he could free my son from her hold, Gabriel, my son's closest and dear friend, gave up Christine to the people." Christine read. "And she was…burned at the stake while my son watches in agony."

"Now, if that's not a coincidence, then I don't know what is." Zoey said.

"It's just like the dream I've been having." Christine said, as she turned the page.

When Christine looked at the next page, she let out a small gasp. On that page was a picture of a young man with long raven black hair and dark eyes, dressed in royal-like robes.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Zoey asked her best friend.

"Z, do you see this picture?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Zoey asked, looking at the picture.

"Zoey, that's him." Christine answered. "That's the man from my dreams. That's Vlad."

* * *

Author's Notes:

It looks like there's more to this family history that meets the eye. What's the connection between Christine's family and Zoey's family? You'll just have to wait for part 2 to find out. The next chapter should be up soon I hope. So please read, review, and stay tuned...


	3. Family History Part 2

hello again my fellow readers and writers! I would like to say thank you to those who read/favorite/review my story. in the last chapter, Christine sees a picture of Dracula from when he was human from Zoey's family journal. In this chapter, the family history gets a bit deeper.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Phantom of the Opera. All credits of Van Helsing goes to Universal Pictures and all credits of Phantom of the Opera goes to Warner Bros. Pictures and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

Chapter 2

Family History Part 2

"Christine, are you absolutely sure that's the guy from your dreams?" Zoey asked.

"Z, there's no doubt in my mind. That's him." Christine answered, her eyes never leaving the picture.

"Chris, this doesn't make any sense." Zoey said. "I mean, how can you have dreams about past events if you weren't even born yet? If our family history is somehow connected to each other, the answer is in the journals of our ancestors."

"I'll get my family journals from my room while you look through your family journals." Christine said, as she gotten up and went down the hall.

Christine went into her room and went to the dresser. She pulled out the bottom drawer out and took out three old looking journals. Christine came back into the living room and sat back down next to Zoey, who was still looking through the journals.

"Well, here they are. My family's journals." Christine said, handing the journals to Zoey.

Zoey took the journals, opened the one that was on top and look through it. Then she opened the second journal and her eyes went wide as she let out a gasp.

"Z, what's wrong? Did you find something? Is it something bad?" Christine asked.

"Chris, look at the inside cover and tell me what you see." Zoey replied, handing Christine back the second journal.

Christine took the journal ad looked at the inside cover. Christine's eyes went as wide as Zoey's.

"Z, the owner of this journal was… Christine Daaé." Christine said, while looking through the journal. "But, I don't understand. How could a fictional character from The Phantom of the Opera story be real and I'm related to her?"

"Maybe that story isn't just a story." Zoey suggested.

Christine started looking through the journal some more, when an envelope suddenly fell out.

"What's this?" Christine asked, picking up the envelope.

"Whatever it is, it must be for you, because that's your mom's handwriting." Zoey answered, looking at the envelope more closely.

Christine handed Zoey the journal back and opened the envelope. Inside the envelope were a letter and three pictures. When Christine took out the photos, her eyes went wide again. Zoey leaned over and saw the pictures.

"Chris, is it my imagination, or do those three women look exactly like you?" Zoey asked.

"They_ do_ look like me, but look at the names and dates." Christine said. "Christine Bellamonte: 1429-1462, Vicomtess Christine Daaé de Chagny: 1854-1917, and Christine Delisle: 1870-1888."

"But the last two Christines birth and death dates don't add up if they're descendants because in the Phantom of the Opera story, Christine Daaé was at the opera house when Christine Delisle was born." Zoey said. "Unless… Christine Daaé had a relative that she didn't know about."

"There's only one way to find out." Christine said, taking out the letter and opening it.

"Well, what does it say?" Zoey asked.

"To my dearest daughter Christine, if you are reading this, you now must know the truth. Everything that you know about the Phantom of the Opera story is true. Raoul, the Angel of Music, even the Phantom himself, Erik, it's all true." Christine read. "But what no one knew, not even Christine herself, was that Christine has a sister who lived in Transylvania and she had a daughter named Christine Delisle."

"And that Christine looked like Christine Daaé." Zoey said. "That would explain the dates."

"I guess you were right, Z." Christine replied, as she continues to read the letter. "While growing up, Christine Delisle met Anna and Velkan Valerious, the ancestors and lookalikes of your friends Zoey and Zelos Valentine. Throughout the years, Christine became very close to the Valerious Family. So close, that she was almost one of the family. To Velkan, she was like a sister to him and to Anna, Christine was not only a sister to her, she was her best friend."

"That would explain the family connection. What are the odds that our ancestors were best friends and look exactly like us? But, it looks like there's more to the letter." Zoey said.

"Christine and Anna were nearly inseparable, like sisters and best friends should be, just like how you and Zoey are. But then one day in 1888, a terrible sickness took Christine away from Anna and her family. Many tears were shed that day; Christine was very well like amongst the people in the village and by the Valerious Family." Christine continued. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I must admit, I was really stunned when I had found out and read the family journals. Even your father was more stunned than I was when I told him. If you want to know more about any of this or your family history and secrets, your father and I will do everything we can to help you. Love, Mom."

"Wow, and here I thought my family had hidden secrets." Zoey said, as she looks to Christine. "Are you gonna be alright, Chris?"

"I guess so." Christine sighed. "I just hope that this would explain why I keep having these dreams and hopefully they will stop soon."

"Well, that explains some things to me." Zoey said.

"Explain what, Z?" Christine asked.

"Your family history and you being a descendant of Christine Daaé. It explains why you're such a great dancer and singer." Zoey answered.

Throughout the rest of the day, Christine and Zoey looked through everything of their ancestors' family history. They found everything from Anna and Christine's sisterly friendship to the Valerious Family hunting supernatural monsters. Later on that night, Zoey had went to her room and gone to bed and Christine was in her room, reading her mother's letter over again. Christine stood in front of her wall-length mirror that was hanging on the wall. She was wearing a grey tank top and pink shorts and had her hair in one long braid.

"To think that I look like someone in my dreams and in my family's past." Christine said to herself.

After looking at herself in the mirror, Christine sighed and climbed into bed. Then she put the letter on the nightstand, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Looks like the family secrets or out...or are they? In the next chapter, Christine wakes up in Transylvania 1888 and meets up with Anna and Velken before the events of the movie. Not sure when the next chapter's gonna be up but I hope soon. So please read, review and stay tuned...


	4. Transylvania 1888

hello fellow readers and writers! thank you for the reviews/favs/add for my story. in this chapter, Christine meets and befriends Anna and Velkan.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Phantom of the Opera. All credits of Van Helsing goes to Universal Pictures and all credits of Phantom of the Opera goes to Warner Bros. Pictures and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

* * *

Chapter 3

Transylvania 1888

Christine woke up to find herself looking up at the sky. Christine shot up and looked around her. She found herself in the woods, but the area was unfamiliar. Christine looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white dress and white Victorian-like boots. She also notices that her hair was no longer in a braid. Her hair was flowing down her back in curls.

_Where am I? I certainly don't remember falling asleep in the middle of the woods and I was definitely not wearing a dress and boots. _Christine thought to herself, getting up off the ground. _I'm certainly not in Central Park, that's for sure._

As soon as Christine stood up, the same voice that she's been hearing, call out to her again.

"Christine…Christine…Come back to me, Christine…Come back to me…"

"Not again." Christine groaned, as she leaned up again a tree while holding her head, trying to block the voice out.

Suddenly, a gloved hand tapped Christine on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and come face to face with Zoey. Only, it wasn't Zoey. The woman was dressed in a red jacket, a red and white tunic blouse, a corset, a crucifix necklace, black pants and high heel boots that went up to her thighs. She was also wearing a belt with a sword strapped on the side. She was looking at Christine with wide eyes.

"Christine?" The woman asked in a shaky Romanian accent. "How can this be? You're supposed to be dead. How is it that you're alive?"

_If this is not Zoey, she has to be Anna Valerious. _Christine thought. _And if she's Anna Valerious, then I must have gone back in time._

"My name is Christine, but I'm not Christine Delisle." Christine said to Anna.

"Then, who are you and why do you look so much like her?" Anna asked, slowly backing away from Christine.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Christine answered.

"Try me." Anna said.

"My name is Christine Davis and I'm a descendant of Christine Delisle from the future." Christine replied.

"The future?" Anna questioned.

"The year is 1888?" Christine asked.

"Yes it is." Anna answered. "But, why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm from the year 2014." Christine said. "That's 126 years from now. I know it sounds crazy and you probably don't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth."

Anna was silent for a few minutes before she gave her response.

"I believe you." Anna said finally.

"You do?" Christine asked with a shock look on her face.

"Yes. I don't know why but, for some strange reason, I do believe you." Anna answered. "It must be fate that brought you here."

"That could be possible." Christine said. "Anna, if you don't mind of me asking, how long ago was it when Christine died?"

Christine saw Anna's face suddenly becomes sadden at the mentioning of her best friend's death. Christine began to worry that she has upset Anna by bringing it up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, Anna." Christine said quickly. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's alright, you didn't upset me." Anna replied. "But to answer your question, she died about six months ago."

"Six months ago?" Christine asked. "It can't be possible…"

"What's wrong, Christine?" Anna asked.

"It's just that…I've been having these strange dreams for about six months." Christine answered.

"What kind of dreams?" Anna asked.

"Well, one minute, I'm running through the woods and then the next thing I know is, I'm being burned at the stake." Christine answered.

"And there was a man dressed in black in your dreams too, right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Christine asked back.

"Because, right before she passed, Christine's been having those exact same dreams as well." Anna replied.

"She did?" Christine asked. "Did she ever hear any voices?"

"No, she didn't say anything about hearing voices." Anna answered. "Usually, Christine would always go walking here in the woods after she would have those dreams. She said it would calm her."

"I guess that explains some things." Christine said. "Now I just need to figure out a way how to get back to my own time."

"Don't worry, Christine. I'll help you out anyway I can. Until then, you can stay with me and Velkan." Anna said.

"I don't want to be any trouble for you, Anna." Christine said quietly. "Plus, I don't want you to think that I'm replacing her."

"Don't worry yourself about that. It's the least I can do for my best friend's descendant." Anna said with a smile on her face. "Come on, my home is not that far away from here."

Christine smiled back and followed Anna through the woods.

"I meant to ask you something," Anna started. "How did you know who I was when you saw me?"

"Well, back in my time, my best friend Zoey is one of your descendants and she looks just like you." Christine said. "And her brother, Zelos, looks a whole like your brother, Velkan. We were looking through some old pictures."

"It's good to know that our family line still lives on." Anna said.

Anna and Christine continue to walk in the woods. Anna was telling Christine all about how the Valerious Family began to hunt down werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural creatures as they walk up to Valerious Manor.

"So you're telling me that werewolves and vampires only exist in stories in your time?" Anna asked Christine as they went inside.

"That's right. In my time, supernatural creatures are not real." Christine answered. "Some people on Halloween even dress up as a supernatural being."

"And they call All Hollow's Eve, Halloween in your time?" asked Anna.

"Yes they do." Christine answered. "A lot has changed over throughout the years."

"I would like to hear more about your time and I'm sure Velkan would like to hear about it too." Anna said. "He's probably still in the armory."

Then Anna led Christine to the armory room. When they came to the armory, Christine saw all different kinds of weapons from swords to guns to maces. Then she saw Velkan, with his back turn to them. He was wearing a white tunic shirt, a black vest, black pants and black boots.

"So, did you see or find anything, Anna?" Velkan asked, as he turned around.

No sooner when he turned around, Velkan's eyes went wide when he saw Christine standing next to Anna.

"Christine?" Velkan asked in a shaky voice. "How is this possible? It can't be; you're dead. We buried you ourselves."

"Velkan, you may want to sit down." Anna said to her brother.

Then Anna explained everything to Velkan. After Velkan had calm down, he too believed Christine's story.

"If it was fate that brought you here, it must have been to help us." Velkan said.

"To help you?" Christine asked. "With what?"

"Velkan, are you saying that Christine can help us vanquish Dracula?" Anna asked.

At the mention of Dracula's name, for some strange reason, Christine began to shiver with fear and excitement.

"How could I help?" Christine asked Velkan and Anna.

"We can train you." Velkan answered. "We can show you how to fire a gun, how to use a sword, all kinds of things."

"But, that's only if you want to, of course." Anna added.

Christine thought about it for a moment. To train with her best friend's descendants was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, to see a supernatural creature was also once in a lifetime.

"Okay, sure. I would like to train with both of you." Christine said. "It will be my way of paying you back for letting stay here with you."

"Good, then its settle. We'll start training tomorrow morning." Velkan said.

Then Anna looked outside the window and saw how dark it was.

"Look how late it is." Anna said. "Come on, Christine. I'll show you where you can sleep. You can use one of Christine's old nightgowns."

Anna led Christine out of the armory and upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. When they walked in the room, Christine saw how decorative the room was. There was a dressing screen, a wardrobe, a wooden desk, and a four poster bed with red and gold sheets, red pillows and a white transparent canopy.

"It's a beautiful room, Anna." Christine said to her.

"Thank you. Christine use to sleep in this room whenever she would stay over." Anna said, while pulling out a white nightgown and a white lace robe from the wardrobe.

The nightgown has a corset-like top and a floral print, almost transparent skirt with a long slit on the side.

"You can wear this tonight." Anna said, handing Christine the nightgown and placing the robe in a chair near the desk.

"Thank you, Anna. I'll see you in the morning." Christine said.

"Good night, Christine." Anna said, as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Christine went behind the dressing screen and changed out of the dress and into the nightgown. When she came out from behind the screen, Christine sat down on the bed and took off her boots. Before she could get underneath the covers, Christine heard the voice calling her again.

"Christine…Come back to me…Christine, come back…"

Christine looked around the room, but she saw no one there. Shaking off the strange feeling that someone was looking for her, Christine gotten under the covers of the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: There you have. Looks like things are off to a good start. Next chapter will be posted soon I hope! So please read, review and stay tuned...


End file.
